Never Again
by TheDeepestEmeraldGreen
Summary: No one thought the final battle of good vs. evil would end in murder. Slight NxTouya; Character death; Oneshot


Never Again

A Pokemon Fanfiction

A/N- So I got Pokemon White, and I have this strange fascination with N and how he seems to be so close to the player's character. Since I was the boy character *he's cool, okay!*, I started shipping NxTouya. Don't judge me. :P

Really, this story is angsty. It has one-sided NxTouya sort of...

This story takes place at the end of the game, after the player beats N the last time. So there are some SPOILERS for the people who didn't finish it, kay? It's not all fact though. I changed it after the player beats Ghetsis. Other than that, enjoy!

~000~

Touya pulled his hat down low over his face, and a shadow was cast over his eyes. Zekrom roared behind him just as N's last Pokemon fainted. Touya pulled out the Masterball, coaxing the legendary back into it gently.

"... Reshiram and I were beaten," N's voice quavered. He studied the brunette with the black legendary partner closely, as if Touya was a god that had fallen to Earth.

"Your ideals... your feelings..." N continued when Touya didn't respond. The green-haired boy looked down. "They were stronger than mine, it seems..." He stopped, looking back up at the boy in front of him.

"Zekrom and Reshiram..." he began again. "Each of them choosing a different hero... Is that even possible?

"Two heros living at the same time- one that pursues ideals and one that persues truth. Could... could they both be right? … I don't know...

"It's not by rejecting different ideas, but by accepting different ideas that the world creates a chemical reaction. This is truly the formula for changing the world."

N ended his speech, turning away from the cocoa-brown eyes that had been boring into his own green ones. He didn't even notice Ghetsis, his father, trudge in, moving behind Touya.

"After all that," he boomed, causing Touya to jump and whip his head around to see the older man, "do you think you're still worthy of sharing the name Harmonia with me?"

Touya frowned. He put a hand near the pocket he kept his Pokeballs in, his fingers brushing the one that held Zekrom.

"You good-for-nothing boy!" Ghetsis yelled. Touya jumped again, but only slightly.

Ghetsis moved swiftly past the brunette, a deep scowl etched on his features.

"To start with, I spurred N into pursuing the truth. The reason we reawakened the legendary Pokemon now was to give **MY** Team Plasma more power! Power to control the fearful masses!"

He snorted, looking over at Touya, contempt showing on his face before looking away. Touya wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"That at least was well done," Ghetsis said, his words sharp.

N was watching now. Ghetsis slowly made his way to the green-haired boy, and N frowned.

The old man continued his story as he got to N's side and stared at him. "After saying you had put your beliefs on the line and battled to see which one chosen by the legendary Pokemon was the true hero... you lost to an ordinary Trainer!" His face contorted in fury as he spat out the last statement.

Touya raised an eyebrow, continuing to frown as he was referred to as an "ordinary Trainer", but he didn't interrupt.

"There is such a thing as being to stupid! Add it up, and you are nothing more than a warped, defective boy who knows nothing but Pokemon..." Ghetsis said harshly.

Touya opened his mouth to defend the green-haired boy, but N caught his eye and sort of shook his head quickly. Ghetsis noticed, and he turned away from N, looking in Touya's direction.

"Touya! I never would have thought the legendary Pokemon would choose a Trainer like you! It caught me completely off guard."

N grit his teeth and looked down, pulling down his hat so it was covering his eyes.

"This doesn't change my goal," Ghetsis concluded. "My plans have not been disturbed! In order to rule this world utterly, in order to manipulate the hearts of people who know nothing, I will have N be the king of Team Plasma. But, for that to work, you- since you know the truth- You must be eliminated!"

Touya's eyes widened slightly, but N's eyes flew to the boy, a wild look in his eyes. Touya wasn't paying attention, his eyes fixated on the man in the cloak in front of him.

Suddenly, Touya's friend Cheren hurried in, followed by the Champion, Alder.

"Rule the world? Wasn't Team Plasma's goal to liberate Pokemon?" Cheren cried.

Ghetsis smiled, moving in front of N and passing him, looking off to Touya's left side of the room. He laughed quietly from a split second, then answered the boy with the glasses.

"That was just a convenient lie that I needed to create Team Plasma. Use your head. What's to be gained from letting go of useful things like Pokemon?" He laughed aloud now.

Cheren pursed his lips, his eyes narrowing. Touya almost laughed out loud as well. Did he really just ask Cheren to use his head? When _wasn't_ been using it? Touya stopped his thoughts and snapped back to attention when he heard Ghetsis continued his rant.

"Certainly, manipulating Pokemon helps people expand their possibilities. That much I can agree with. So it naturally follows that only I should be able to use Pokemon!" He laughed aloud again.

Alder growled, then burst out against the man. "You fool! That's a ridiculous idea!"

Ghetsis smiled, facing the Champion.

"You can say whatever you want," he stated simply. "A Pokemon, even if it's revered as a deity, is still just a Pokemon." He faced Touya now, his smiled growing.

"Touya! So what if it chose you! That doesn't mean you're a threat! Now you'll face ME in battle! I can't wait to see the look on your face when you've lost all hope!"

N now broke his silence, shouting out, "Touya!" before the old man walked forward so he was directly in front of Touya, who now wore a hard, emotionless expression.

"I won't allow anyone to stop me! No matter _who_ does _what_!" Ghetsis screeched before sending out his first Pokemon.

Touya grabbed his Samurott's Pokeball and sent it out quickly. It let out a battle cry and surged forward, using its move Razor Shell to take down the first Pokemon without a problem. Touya almost smiled out of mockery.

Ghetsis scowled harshly, sending out his second Pokemon, Bouffalant. He told it to use Head Charge, and it ran into Touya's Samurott. Touya called for his Pokemon to rise gently and use Aqua Tail, and it did, causing the opposite Pokemon to faint.

This wasn't turning out like Ghetsis wanted to. His Pokemon were dropping like flies when it came to the Trainer's Samurott.

He sent out his Seismitoad, and told it to use Earthquake. It was a critical hit, and the Samurott fainted. Touya frowned, but called him Pokemon back to it's Pokeball. He murmured thanks to the Pokemon before sending out his Unfezant.

It used Aerial Slice, but it didn't do a whole lot. The Seismitoad used Sludge Wave, which did a lot of damage and left the Unfezant poisoned. The Unfezant promptly fainted after using Aerial Slice again, and Touya grit his teeth in frustration. Choosing his next Pokemon, he sent out his Lilligant, and it used Energy Ball.

Luck was on his side, because the Seismitoad fainted after that direct hit.

Ghetsis growled, and sent out his Bisharp. It used X-Scissor, which hit Touya's Lilligant. She staggered, but then used PoisonPowder, which the Bisharp dodged easily. It used X-Scissor again, landing another hit.

Lilligant cried out, but held on, quickly using Petal Dance. This move hit actually hit Bisharp, but it shook the move off, using Metal Burst. This move caused the Lilligant to faint.

Ghetsis grinned, and laughed when Touya chose to send out his Gothitelle.

"Don't you have the legendary Pokemon Zekrom with you?" Ghetsis mocked, grinning from ear to ear. Touya scowled, but took a deep breath before speaking.

"I want to beat you to show I'm not powerful just because I have Zekrom as a partner. I want to win without using it as a crutch," he said bitterly, glaring at the older man. He took another deep breath before pulling the brim of his hat down a little more, so that his eyes were now fully covered.

"Gothitelle, use Psychic," Touya ordered. The Pokemon obeyed, hitting the other Pokemon with a critical hit. The Bisharp fainted after one last attempt to get up.

Touya smirked. Ghetsis growled, choosing his Eelectross, and he sent it out. The static caused by the move Wild Charge it used a moment later caused Touya's hair to stand on end. He shivered slightly, but told his Psychic Pokemon to use Psyshock after it recovered from its shock.

The opponent's Eelectross cringed, but used Crunch. This time, Gothitelle winced, but held steady, using Shadow Ball.

The Eelectross dodged the move, but Gothitelle used it again, this time hitting it in the chest. Ghetsis started shouting, seeing his Pokemon struggle to use the move it was now required to do.

Touya frowned, seeing how the Pokemon was cowering from his Trainer. He suddenly felt pity toward the creature. Clearly, even without the petty speech, Ghetsis mistreated his Pokemon and only thought of them as tools.

The foe's Eelectross staggered to get up, and with one last attempt, threw itself at the Gothitelle, using the move Acrobatics. Gothitelle quickly moved to the side and used Payback, hitting the Eelectross square in the back.

The eel Pokemon fainted, falling to the ground in front of the Gothitelle, which turned to face her Trainer with a half-lidded gaze. Touya smiled at her and motioned her to come back toward him.

Ghetsis hissed, and grabbed his last Pokeball, throwing it quite forcefully out at the Gothitelle. The three-headed dragon-type Pokemon Hydreigon roared as it sprang to life from the small red beam that had come out of the Pokeball.

Touya now wore the hard, emotionless expression as he had done before the battle. He told his Gothitelle to use Shadow Ball, which wasn't very effective.

Ghetsis' Pokemon used Focus Blast and it hit Gothitelle, who had braced herself well. After the move had blown over, she looked strong and stood up straight, but stumbled getting back up.

Touya told her to use Payback again, and this time, it hit with a lot of force, moving the Hydreigon back a foot. He shook it off though and used Surf, which knocked the Gothitelle out as soon as it hit her. Ghetsis started laughing hysterically.

"Good job," Touya murmured, shooting glares at the older man as he grabbed his last normal Pokemon, Cinccino. He let it out of the Pokeball, and it cheered happily.

"Quickly! Use Sing!" Touya said, putting the Gothitelle's Pokeball back in his bag. The small Pokemon started singing, and the Hydreigon fell asleep.

"Now use Swift!" the boy ordered, and the Pokemon did so, shooting the stars at the sleeping dragon. It stirred in its sleep, but didn't wake. Touya told the Pokemon to use it again, but this time it roused the Pokemon from its slumber.

The Hydreigon stood, using Fire Blast. Touya's Cinccino dutifully dodged, rolling out of the way of the orange flames which ended up hitting the ground a little too close to the brunette Trainer.

"Touya!" Cheren yelled, taking a step closer to his best friend. Alder held him back.

"This is his fight, Cheren," the Champion said slowly, his gaze on Touya, who was shielding his eyes from the powerful flames.

When the fire ceased spewing from the middle head of Hydreigon, Touya's Cinccino quickly used Hyper Beam, and the beam slammed into the larger Pokemon's middle head.

It cried out in pain, staggering backwards slightly. Touya's Cinccino panted, recharging. It slowly made its way over to its Trainer while the Ghetsis' Hydriegon gathered it's wits.

"Hydriegon! Get up! Get up and use Surf! Get up!" Ghetsis roared, still keeping one of his arms under his cloak. He stopped his shouting when he heard a faint snicker that come from his opponent's direction. He looked over to see Touya smirking, his Cinccino already back to full power.

"Cinccino," he said delicately, knowing that this would be the last move of the battle. "Use Giga Impact."

The Scarf Pokemon took a flying leap toward the larger dragon-type, using all the power in its body to perform the move. It hit the other with a _smack, _and soon the Hydriegon laid on the ground, fainted.

The battle was over.

Touya smiled, and pushed his hat up on his head so he could see better.

Ghetsis froze. He... lost? He grimaced, looking down at the ground. All his plans... ruined by this... this... _child._

His grimace turned into a snarl, his teeth bared. He pulled something from a sheath in his belt hidden under his cloak. There was only one more thing he could do, only one more thing to ensure his plans would be safe. He started a dead sprint forward.

The boy got the wrong idea seeing a flash of silver in the man's hand as he saw him running toward his Pokmon.

"Cinccino! Get out of the way!" He shouted, but then noticed Ghetsis merely jumped past the Scarf Pokemon, running straight toward... him.

"Touya!" N screeched, but it was too late.

Ghetsis had reached the boy and plunged the dagger into the boys chest down to the hilt.

Touya cried out in pain as the metal entered his chest and as it was swiftly pulled out. He fell to his knees, clutching his wound tightly with his hands.

Ghetsis stepped back, observing his work with a crazed expression. He started laughing, getting louder by the second. He let the ruby-red blade fall to the floor with a clang.

Touya looked up at him from under the brim of his hat, a pained expression on his face. His eyes widened when Ghetsis suddenly stopped laughing as something heavy hit him on the back of the head and he fell over, unconscious.

N stood behind his father, breathing heavily as he let the cube fall from his grasp.

Touya suddenly felt dizzy, and he fell face first, his cheek meeting the floor. Cheren and Alder surged forward, flipping the boy over so his back was to the floor.

"Touya!" Cheren repeated for about the thousandth time that day, his words tight. Touya didn't answer at first, but his breathing was erratic and uneven.

"Ch-Cheren," the brunette finally stammered. "I'm a-alright."

His best friend laughed dryly, no humor in his tone. "No you aren't, stupid."

Touya smiled weakly, but didn't reply as he closed his eyes.

"Alder," N finally said, looking grief-stricken. "Is he going to be okay?"

The Champion had moved to the blade, studying it intensely. He turned to Touya and returned to his side.

"The knife was poisoned," he said, his voice flat. Touya suddenly stirred, his eyes opening a bit.

"So I'm going to die?" he asked quite bluntly. Cheren and N winced slightly. Alder looked down at the boy, his eyes sad, but didn't reply.

Touya sighed. "So I am..." He tried sitting up, but hissed in pain and fell back down.

Touya's Cinccino was sobbing, its little paws over its mouth. Touya glanced at it, and then began trying to remove his other Pokemon from their Pokeballs. Cheren helped him silently, and healed them momentarily before having them form from the red beams. They sat around their Trainer, tears springing to their eyes. This gave N an idea.

"Alder, don't Pokemon tears have medicinal qualities?" he asked quickly. The elder man faced him, his eyes hard.

"They're not that strong," he stated. "There's nothing we can do for this boy."

N's face crumpled. He sat down, letting his head fall into his hands.

They all sat in silence until Touya coughed, struggling to say something.

"Cheren..." he said weakly. Cheren looked over at him expectantly.

"Tell my mom... and Bianca... I'm sorry I couldn't make it... back home..." the brunette trailed off. Cheren nodded, promising him.

"Champion Alder?" Touya continued. Alder grunted in response, showing him he was ready to listen. "I'm wish I could have battled you... you seemed like a lot of fun."

Alder smiled. "I wish so also, Touya."

N still sat with his head in his hands. He wasn't expecting Touya to say anything to him.

"N," Touya called softly. N raised his head as a smile graced the brunette's lips.

"I don't regret battling you. Ever. I'm glad we ended up being for the same side in the end. I'm also glad we got to be such good... friends," he said weakly, a smile still on his face.

Tears suddenly found their way into the green-haired boy's eyes. He wiped his eyes, staring at the clear liquid on his finger tips. How did they get there?

Touya's breathing was getting slower and shallower. He used the rest of his strength to turn to his Pokemon. He grinned, raising a blood stained hand to give a thumbs up.

"Great last battle, team," he said, as a tear rolled down his cheek. "Love you guys." He let his arm drop to his side, and he smiled one last time before his breathing stopped.

Never again would he wake.

~000~

Oh goodness this was hard to write. I actually teared up a bit at the end, so I'm satisfied.

So guys? How'd I do? If you're feeling a little depressed, I've done my job.

Reviews and comments are always nice. :3


End file.
